


1D25 days challenge - day 5 - Elf SAS

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elves, Gen, M/M, No Slash, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, no elves where harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1D 25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Louis is the new section leader for the Elf SAS (Santas Annual Surveillance Team) and is training Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 days challenge - day 5 - Elf SAS

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the 1D25 days challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt - a day in the life of an Elf

There was a saying that being an Elf was for life, not just for Christmas; Louis thought it was adapted from a human saying, but he wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was that December was the busiest time for the SAS Team (Santa’s Annual Surveillance Team). Each member of the team had to visit the human world and check in with the Scouts, finding out which humans were being good and who may need to visit the naughty list. It was his first year as section leader, having been team leader last year, and he was training Harry up.

Pulling his Stealth-Elf hat on, adjusting his tool belt and marvelling at how it emphasised his rear, Louis made his way to the Elf Portal where he was meeting Harry.

“I’m ready Lou!” The curly headed Elf greeted his new boss, bounding up in his black Stealth uniform and tool kit.

“We’re stealth for a reason, Harry.” Louis replied dryly, receiving his route instructions from the Portal Elf.

“I’m so excited, my first SAS assignment!” Harry was practically jumping.

Louis looked Harry up and down, the young elf didn’t look too bad in his black tights and tunic, the Elf hat accentuating the thick curls and the tool belt sat nicely on his hips. “Got your cinnamon and Elf dust?”

“In my bag.” Harry patted his rucksack.

Louis nodded, “Good. Now, stick with me. Don’t go running off and stick to the mission.” At Harry’s enthusiastic nod Louis pointed to the Portal door, “Right, come on then.”

They stepped through the door and into their first home on the route. Assessing the setting and locating the Scout, the pair received the progress report on the humans and agreed with the Scouts review, leaving the chocolate reward for the humans before they went back through the Portal and onto the next house.  
At the next house Harry had a close encounter with a dog who thought he was a new plaything and had picked him up to hide under the sofa. A quick diversionary ploy from Louis involving a chewy stick, and Harry was free.

“You alright Harry?” Louis checked the young Elf over, looking for any injury.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit shaken.”

“Have some cinnamon and I’ll go and find Liam, he’s probably reacquainting himself with the angel from the tree.”

Harry gave a small smile and took his emergency cinnamon ration out.

When Louis had returned they packed up and moved onto the next house. The rest of the route was uneventful, Harry stuck close to Louis and other than a few humans that required closer monitoring, all was good.

Back at the North Pole the pair handed their reports to Santa and went to the canteen for milk and gingerbread.

“You did well today, Harry.” Louis said. “Go home and get some rest, we’ve got to do it all again tomorrow!”

Harry blushed. “Thank you Louis.” And scampered off.

Louis smiled, he loved his job.

**Author's Note:**

> No Elves were harmed in the making of this fic
> 
> special thanks to my son for the inside knowledge of the Elf SAS including the information that cinnamon is magical to elves and can help restore their magic and make them better


End file.
